


Happy New Year!

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve. They drained almost a whole bottle of Grand Siecle before the clock on the wall showed quarter to midnight. Already slightly tipsy, they climbed the stairs leading to the roof. Seb was a bit anxious - after all they could watch fireworks from their flat - but Jim insisted and Seb couldn’t say no to him. To be honest, he always felt more courageous after a glass or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: doing something hot

New Year’s Eve. They drained almost a whole bottle of Grand Siecle before the clock on the wall showed quarter to midnight. Already slightly tipsy, they climbed the stairs leading to the roof. Seb was a bit anxious - after all they could watch fireworks from their flat - but Jim insisted and Seb couldn’t say no to him. To be honest, he always felt more courageous after a glass or two.

The night air was cool and humid, delicate wind tousled their hair. The two of them settled comfortably, observing London preparing to celebrate New Year. Sebastian eyed Jim; the smaller man was shivering slightly. Of course he didn’t put his coat on despite Sebastian asking him to. The blond rolled his eyes; alcohol made Jim even more reckless than usual.

 _Come here,_ he murmured, pulling James closer, _I don’t want you to start New Year with a cold._

All around the city clocks, bigger and smaller, stroke midnight, filling the streets with their melodic tolls. They were quickly followed by fireworks; at first a single red flare lit up the dark sky, but disappeared quickly as if ashamed of its performance. However, almost immediately came the colourful rain of sparks. Red and gold flowers, blue, green and silver fountains and plums competed against one another, showing off in their full glory and making the air vibrate with bangs.

‘Happy New Year, Sebby!’ Jim somehow managed to shout over the deafening noise. He was smiling broadly, his cheeks reddened from cold and before Seb knew what he was doing, he was kissing his best friend. It was a tradition, New Year’s Kiss, and he just wanted to prevent both of them from a whole years of loneliness. Not that it was going to happen, but better safe than sorry.

‘Well,’ Jim said very quietly when they finally broke away, ‘it suddenly got very hot here...’


End file.
